callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon/Radios and Audio Reels
Untitled i found a flim reel on one of the tables in the labortory and i played it through the recorder on the second floor, now i dont remember what it said, but it needs to be added if anyone hears it again. Radio 1, Located to the Right of the M14 between some rocks. Richtofen - "Log entry 38, Date, December 4 1939 The matter transference prototype is prepared for test run number 151. We have now reduced our test subjects mass to prove that this is possible. Dr Schuster, please give an overview..." Schuster - "Yes Dr Richtofen, We have the new test subject, a wallnut weighing in at 10 grams. The tartget platform is now at 3 feet with no obstructions. We have 1 microgram of the element which, according to our calculations, will be entirely used up during the test..." Richtofen - "Excellent Dr Schuster, commence test number 151.." Schuster - "Yes Doctor. Please insert your earplugs..." of a switch being thrown, an alarm begins and machinery cycles up Schuster - "Good God, we've done it! We have powered up the prototype and it moved the wallnut directly from the Prototype device, into the receiving device! It moved instantly!...it...it..!! Richtofen - ...Teleported!!..........Get me Dr.Maxis Immediatly..." Radio 2, located through the Olympia door, through the next door and directly infront of you on top of a pipe. Maxis - "This is not the crucial experiment you're supposed to be working on..." Richtofen - "With all due respect Dr.Maxis, this is a breakthrough of unimaginable proportions..." Maxis - "What? That you moved a wallnut a few feet? Yes, that's right, we will improve the human condition by revolutionising the wallnut industry. I can see it now! Edwards Wallnut Delivery!..." Richtofen - "Doctor! Don't be obtuse..." Maxis- "How DARE you call me that!.. We are at War Edward, I will admit that there is promise here, but until this War is won..." Richtofen - "Correct me if I'm wrong Dr.Maxis, but Group 935 is a research organisation. What's the motto? To improve the human condition? What business of ours is this war?..." Maxis - "Fine Dr.Richtofen. I will let you in on a little administrative secret. We are finalising a deal with the Nazi party. We need funding, we need equipment, they need new weapons. Chances are this War will end soon with a treaty or two and we will be in a much better position to help the world..." Richtofen - "Are you sure this won't cause massive defections? We have scientists from all over the world working with us..." Maxis - "That is why it is with the upmost confidence that I share this with you. No-one will know of this. This is simply breaking an egg to make an omlette.." Richtofen - "but think of the tactical advantage we would have..." Maxis - "Think of the cost, think of the time. We can provide the Nazis technical expertise in various ways and areas without putting all our eggs in your wallnut basket!..Good day Edward, and get back to your real work..." (maxis leaves the room) Schuster - "Bloody jerk.." Richtofen - "I think Dr.Maxis has lost his perspective. No matter, we'l do this on our own. If we publish the findings before he has a chance to..." Schuster - "Your not suggesting that Dr.Maxis would steal this technology and perfect it without us are you?..." Richtofen - "I would by no means discourage that thought. Great scientists must stick together, and achieve great science..." Radio 3, located in the first laboratory, to the right of the door through the window, this window must be smashed to access the radio. Richtofen - "Entry 42. Date, January 4th 1940. Dr. Schuster and I, despite mounting pressure from Dr.Maxis, have continued working on the Matter Transferance Prototype. We have made great strides in the last 30 days, and are ready for our first human subject. If our calculations are correct, we will send a test subject to the receptacle station 30 yards away, behind a cinder block wall..." Schuster - "Are you certain you want to do this Dr.Richtofen?..." Richtofen - "Nein..Dr.Schuster....but this must be done...quickly, put in your ear plugs and power up the machine..." of switch being thrown, alarm begins and machinery cycles up Richtofen - "...was there a power outage?....why is it so dark?...i feel almost..weightless. How very unexpected...Dr.Schuster?...hello?...(sound of a lighter being struck)...there, i can see now...Oh My God!!...im standing in a circular cave, surrounded by some king of machinery. Its like nothing ive ever seen before. It looks almost Alien in nature. Theres a pyramid structure in the center of the room, im going to try and carefully touch it....AH!!..static electricity!...its smooth to the touch...very cold...not a speck of dust...(sound of knocking)hmm, could be hollow...The chamber is quite large, i see what copuld be capacators on the ceiling of the chamber, but there are no obvious conections to anything electrical. What IS this place?....Dr.Schuster?....is that you?...Dr.Schuster! Look at this...it appears to be covered in some kind of hyroglyphic language, ive not seen anything like it before...why are you whispering to me?...theres no need for that...(strange sound of electricity is heard)...vas is das?? (what is that)...do you hear that?...it sounds like... intesifies, we hear the sound of Richtofen falling to the ground ...My god!...what happened??!...i seem to be in some kind of Jungle...i cant be certain of where i am....(loud, rising sound of what appears to be a group of Tribal People is heard)...Oh My GOD!!!....." Radio 4, Located in the Mule Kick area, hanging from a crane Schuster - "Log entry 43. Date, January 23rd 1940. I cannot be certain what happened to Dr.Richtofen once the test commenced. He just...disappeared from the machine into thin air. I have searched the area for days and have no evidence he is anywhere. I am afraid i might have to scrap the ent.... (sound of a door opening) Richtofen - "We will not scrap anything!!...We've done something, something wonderous!...SHHH!!....do you hear them?!..." Schuster - "Dr.Richtofen!...Your alive!!..." Richtofen - "Im more than alive Mr.Schuster!...is the device still intact?.." Schuster - "Yes, but...what happened to you?..." Richtofen - "aaah...something wunderbar(wonderful)...That chamber..was incredible!!! The wonders we can learn!!..." Schuster - "What are you talking about...are you alright?..." Richtofen - "Get in the Matter Transferance Prototype Dr.Schuster...we have work to d...." Radio 5, located in the Bio-Dome area on top of some scaffolding, can only be accessed by using the jump pads and dropping down, activating it as you fall Thanks to YouTuber TheBlackfire561 for this location Richtofen - (Sound of large group talking in background).."Gentlemen...for two long years we have toiled here and at Eagles Nest to build up fortifications, for two long years we have taken equipment to build our labs, for two long years we have worked under Group 935 believing that Dr.Maxis truly wants to help the world. For..Two..Long..Years..we have led a double life...Today, that all ends... sound which could be Richtofen unveiling something, the croud murmurs very loudly in the back ground ...i bring to you what this project is all about..what i have worked to keep from my testing..." Unknown Male - "What is it Dr.Richtofen?...it looks..Alien" Richtofen - " It is an ancient Vril Machine... Vril is a mysterious substance which is made into large rods or staves that allow the owners access to an extraordinary force that can be used to destroy, heal and control, similar to the powers of the Vril Generator (Golden Rod) "...and you..Dr.Brown ..are now the lead scientist here at Griffin Station..." Applause "...you will be the one to discover how it works." Brown - "We first must discover what it does..." Richtofen - "Nein..Dr.Brown....i KNOW what it does...it is a direct connection to another dimension" Unknown Male(maybe brown) - "Proposterous..." Richtofen - "No more proposterous than Teleporting all of us here to the Moon, and building Griffin Station...Is it?..." Brown - "..i suppose not...how do you know what it does?.." Richtofen - "I have found many interesting Vril Artefacts here, ...I have decoded some of there langauge...All signs point to this device being a stable gateway to the Ether... The Ether is known scientifically as the space between particles, it is also commonly thought to be the soul itself in humans shouting amongst each other loudly Brown - "Dr.Richtofen...i am aware of a project being run by Dr.Maxis at Der Riese concerning Vril..." Richtofen - "As Am I...I am going back to my post at Group 935 to continue the scherade...i will be finding out just how much information Dr.Maxis has on Vril...Once the machine is operational i will enact my plan, and return. Gentlemen...Let the game begin..." Applause There are 3-4 more words at the very end of this but i couldnt make out what they were or who said them... Radio 6 - These following transcriptions now come from the Audio Reels which can be found around the map, there are 6 and i will not attempt to list all possible locations. Once found, it can be played in the machine on the Second Floor of the labs Groph - "..ata log 10:75, Dr.Schuster and i have spent countless hours with the Pyramid Device in an attempt to understand how it functions. We have made little progress...until now. Today we have uncovered what looks to be some kind of tank with a glass like front, the glass itself seems..." Schuster - "Ive got you now rat!!..." Groph - "Kill it Schuster..." of bones breaking and a loud whoosing noise follows Schuster - "Did you see that!..." Groph - "Look!, the capacitor is illuminated. the tank is filling!..." Schuster - "The Machine, it seems to be activated!..What did you do?..." Groph - "I think we just discovered what powers this machine..." Radio 7 Audio Tape Richtofen - "Griffin Station, this is Eagles Nest.. Status update Over.." Groph - "Hello Doctor. We have the shipment, and are carrying out your orders..." of a gunshot and a man cries out followed by the whooshing sound ...its grim work Doctor..." Richtofen - "All in the name of science Dr.Groph. Continue until the tanks are full." Groph - "Yes...Doctor." gunshots, screams and whoosing noises ...May God have mercy on our souls..." Radio 8 Audio Tape Groph - "Eagles Nest, this is Griffin Station, we have an update...Over" Richtofen - "Dr.Groph, have you made any progress?" Groph - "Yes Doctor, the Machine is ready, and awaiting the conduit." Richtofen - (slightly crazed laugh) "Very good, i will proceed with Operation Shield, and join you shortly." Groph - "Security Protocol 935" Richtofen - "Yes...i will dispose of Dr.Maxis, and that little brat personally. Do Not...Touch...Anything..." Radio 9 Audio Tape Groph - "Dr.Schuster, report" Schuster - "The shields are down, the machine is running nicely". Groph - "Good, and what od the shipment?". Schuster - "Most are buried outside of the base, the live ones we've sent back to Kustover Posten". Groph - "Excellent, then there is nothing left but to wait for Dr.Richtofens return". Schuster - "Perhaps this would be a good time to work on my low gravity putting in the Bio-Dome..." Groph - "Yes...that..." VOICE - INTRUDER DETECTED...IN...RECEIVING BAY....THIS IS NOT A DRILL Groph - "Security, report......what?!...can you repeat?" Schuster - "She's coming right for the...!" screams Groph - "GET HER!!" Schuster - "Get back here!!.." Groph - "NEIN! Do not let her..." sound followed by Electrical Crackle Groph - "Dammit....Dr.Schuster, find a way to get her out of the Pyramid, i will contact Edward and let him know there has been an incident..." Radio 10 Audio Tape Richtofen - "How did she enter there?...No matter, i know what must be done. In the meantime see if you can find Dr.Maxis, perhaps HE can talk some sense into her" Groph - "Did you not deal with him already?" Richtofen - "Yes, but if the child ended up here, then Maxis must be somewhere here too. Find Him" Groph - "How do you propose..." Richtofen - Dr.Groph i cannot do everything for you. I leave this in you Capable hands. There is much to be done." Groph - "Yes Doctor". Richtofen - "Oh, and Groph..." Groph - "Yes?" Richtofen - "You might keep an eye out for an evil looking dog while your at it..." Radio 11 Audio Tape Groph - "..hope this works. Schuster, power it up." switch is thrown, loud electrical sound is heard VOICE - SYSTEMS NOMINAL...ACCESSING VRIL DEVICE...INTERFACE VIA MTD ACTIVE...ACCESSING MTD...MTD INTEGRITY CHECK, NOMINAL...AWAITING INPUT Groph - "Excellent, bring the sample" of something heavy being dropped VOICE ACCESSING MTD...CREATING PROFILE...PROFILE CREATED Groph - "Excellent, now, scan for target.." Schuster - "Yes Doctor" VOICE TARGET LOCATED Groph - "Bring him here, immediatly" of Teleporter Schuster - "Greetings...Dr.Maxis.." Maxis - "Schuster!...i should have known. Where is that rat Edward? Where are we, and how did you get me out of that wretched...." Groph - "None of thats important right now...allow me to fill you in..." of the tape skipping forward Maxis - "Samantha..honey?..Daddys here. Come dear, please, open the machine. Daddy will not let them hurt you anymore....Honey?..Daddys knows he's made some mistakes, i am truly sorry that you were put through so much....When your mother died, i could not bear the thought of losing you too. Thats why i kept you so close, i did not mean to neglect you. I just wanted to know you were safe from harm.." noise as Pyramid Opens Samantha - (Crying) "Daddy!!.." Maxis - "I Love you Samantha.." Samantha - "I L-Love you t-too daddy" Maxis - "Can you do something for me?...something very important" bSamantha/b - "Yes?.." Maxis - "Kill Them All" Maxis cries out, same noise as when pyramid opens is heard, presumably its the pyramid closing again Evil Laugh is heard (the one she makes when you get the Teddy in the Box) Schuster - "We are Doomed... Transcribed by xO JEE Ox for GamerKage.com